leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
For the latest patch, see: . *Last updated: June 18th *The "Teaser" section has been moved to its own blog: Future Content. *Crossed out are features that did not make it to live from the last cycle, or have been implement and subsequently removed in this cycle. New Features * An integrated replay system. ** Replays are only stored on the server for 7 days. You can move these files to your local machine, at which point they are only deleted when you choose to do so. Replays you've watched are automatically transferred to your local machine. * The PVP.net client will now automatically resize on smaller monitors. * Your summoner's icon is now displayed during the loading screen. * You can no longer see your allies or enemies ping on the loading screen; only your own. Skins * * Champions All Modes ;General * , , , , will no longer ignore/discard crowd control. They are still "unstoppable", but crowd control will now persist the duration of the dash (similar to or being stunned when they land). ** This is with the exception of knockups and knockbacks, which will be ignored entirely. * Many of the older, ground-targeted skills that go off after a delay were behaving inconsistently, with up to 0.25 seconds of leeway either side of the intended delay (some of you may remember was charged a while ago). The following are being fixed: , , and . Editor's Note: As with Cho'Gath, fixing this bug may have an unintended impact on the champion's balance. * Every death beyond the first will reduce your bounty by 20% (to a minimum of 16%), changed from 30% (to a minimum of 6%). (The first death will reduce by 13%, unchanged). ** You feeders are now worth 300, 261, 209, 167, 133, 107, 86, 69, 55, 50 gold, up from 300, 261, 183, 128, 90, 63, 44, 51, 22, 15. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from 125 / 175 / 225. ** Tibbers now lasts 60 seconds, increased from 45. ** Tibbers' basic attacks now deal increased damage with . ; * **Mana cost reduced to 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 / 90 from 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 / 110. * **Mana cost increased to 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 / 90 from 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80. * **Mana cost decreased to 100 at all ranks from 100 / 150 / 200. **Damage lowered to 100 / 225 / 350 from 150 / 250 / 350. **No longer has a effect. **Now prioritizes champions at all times. ; * **Mana cost reduced to 50 at all ranks from 100 at all ranks. * **MAna cost reduced to 20 at all ranks from 30 / 35 / 40. ; * (new passive) **Draven gains a stack of Adoration whenever he catches a or kills a minion or neutral monster. When Draven kills an enemy champion, he consumes half his Adoration stacks, gaining 3 gold per stack consumed. Draven loses half his Adoration stacks upon death. ; * **Switching forms no longer counters as an activation for the purposes of items like and . ; * ** No longer grants Hecarim the ability to move through units. * ** Mana costs changed to 24 / 28 / 32 / 36 / 40 mana from 25 at all ranks. * ** Now allows Hecarim to ignore unit collision for the duration. ; 6 * **Cooldown increased to 16 seconds from 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10. * + **Switching forms no longer counters as an activation for the purposes of items like and . ; *Base attack damage reduced to 47 from 51.3. *Base health regeneration reduced to 4.5 from 4.65. * **Mark duration reduced to 6 seconds from 8 seconds. ; * **Mana cost lowered to 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 from 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 / 90. **Initial damage lowered to 55 / 80 / 105 / 130 / 155 from 70 / 110 / 150 / 190 / 230 . **Trigger damage increased to 55 / 80 / 105 / 130 / 155 from 20 / 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 . **Total damage changed to 110 / 160 / 210 / 260 / 310 from 90 / 150 / 210 / 270 / 330 . **Silence duration reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2 seconds. * **Mana cost increased to 80 / 90 / 100 / 110 / 120 from 80 / 85 / 90 / 95 / 100. **Cooldown now begins on-cast instead of after the second activation or the second activation times out (3 seconds). * **Cooldown increased to 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 from 10 at all ranks. **Leash duration lowered to 1.5 seconds from 2. **Snare duration changed to 1.5 seconds at all ranks from 1 / 1.3 / 1.6 / 1.9 / 2.2. * **Now deals a specified amount of damage instead of 10 / 25 / 40 % of the ability's damage *** deals 100 / 200 / 300 on both parts *** deals 150 / 300 / 450 *** deals 100 / 200 / 300 on both parts **Mana cost reduced to 0 at all ranks from 100 / 50 / 0. ; * **Switching forms no longer counters as an activation for the purposes of items like and . ; *Health per level decreased to 96 from 108. * **Damage lowered to 500 / 625 / 750 / 875 / 1000 from 600 / 700 / 800 / 900 / 1000 ; * **While on an ally, Orianna will see a range indicator. ; *New classic splash art. ; * (new passive) **Shyvana gains bonus armor and magic resistance. These bonuses are doubled while in Dragon Form. **Her old passive's components have been moved to their respective skills. * ** Shyvana's basic attacks reduce the cooldown of Twin Bite by 0.5 seconds. * ** Shyvana's basic attacks extend the duration of Burnout by 1 second, up to a maximum of 4 extra seconds. * ** Damage lowered to 80 / 115 / 150 / 185 / 220 from 80 / 125 / 170 / 215 / 260. ** Now damages all enemies in a line, instead of only the first enemy hit. ** Now applies 'Cinders' for 5 seconds instead of the 15% armor reduction for 4 seconds. ** Bonus damage against debuffed units changed to from 12 / 18.75 / 25.5 / 32.25 / 39 * ** No longer grants bonus armor and magic resistance. ** Passive fury generation in human form increased to 1 / 2 / 3 every 1.5 seconds from 1 at all ranks. ** On-hit fury generation increased to 2 / 2.5 / 3 fury from 2 at all ranks. ; *Now tagged as a Mage, Support instead of a Mage, Ranged, Pusher. -- What? ; * **Can now be reactivated while in flight to instantly detonate it. **Missile speed increased to 1750 from 1600. **Minimum knockback distance increased from 350. **Cooldown now begins when you cast the spell, not when the ability is detonated. * **Primary area of effect radius increased to 500 from 250. (Note that total radius is 550) Dominion ; * **Cooldown increased to 9 / 8 / 7 from 7 / 6 / 5. **Range decreased to 600 from 700. Twisted Treeline ; *Armor per level decreased to 2 from 3.5. * **Cooldown increased to 120 seconds from 100. Items ;General *The person who scores the last hit on a ward is now only guaranteed half the bounty. The other half is shared evenly between all allied champions who were granting sight of the ward (through or ). ; *Mana Charge now grants 8 ( 10 on Crystal Scar ) mana per cast up from 6. *(General): Mana charge Cooldown is now 2 times per 8 seconds down from once per 3 seconds. *(Crystal Scar): Mana charge Cooldown is now 2 times per 6 seconds from once per 3 seconds. ; *Bug Fix: Several abilities were incorrectly generating two stacks of armor reduction on-hit (such as ). Note that this bug fix will not affect champions who apply on-hit effects multiple times in a single attack. ; *Attack damage increased to 60 from 55. *Magic resist increased to 40 from 36. *Revised Passive: You gain 1 AD for every 2% of missing health, capped at 35 AD (70% missing health). **Instead of 1 AD for every 2.5% of missing health (totaling at 40 when you're dead). ; *(General): Mana charge Cooldown is now 2 times per 8 seconds down from once per 3 seconds. *(Crystal Scar): Mana charge Cooldown is now 2 times per 6 seconds down from once per 3 seconds. ; *Now persists through death. *Reveal radius reduced to 600 from 700. *Duration reduced to 4 minutes from 5 minutes). *Now has a particle denoting the radius of effect. ; *Howling Abyss only *Recipe: + 2 x + 1000 gold *70 magic resistance, 10 health regeneration * Grants a shield that absorbs up to 30 + (10 * level) damage. This shield refreshes after no damage is taken from enemy champions for 9 seconds. ; *Gold granted on kill increased from 25. ; *(General): Mana charge cooldown is now 2 times every 8 seconds from once per 3 seconds. *(Crystal Scar): Mana charge cooldown is now 2 times every 6 seconds from once per 3 seconds. ; *Gold granted on kill increased from 25. ; *Gold granted on killing the ward increased from 15. Category:Blog posts